pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Tetre Horrowind
Tetre Horrowind is a human OC created by Paigelena. Overview Tetre is a woman shrouded in mystery as very little about her has been verified but according to her, she is a former rival of Dodeca who tried to persuade her to view the use of light magic as a way of keeping the peace, rather than using it for selfish greed and trying to take over the world. Tetre herself was always a peaceful woman and still is, even though she is more radical in her methods. She is immortal, having gained her immortality by getting in the way of the charm Dodeca used to make herself immortal, but without the side effect of needing time in the fortress. Instead, she cannot remove a ring on her left ring finger as she is bound to it. RP History Tetre first appeared in an The Visit where she interrupted a Christmas at Flamber and Sheebop's house in an effort to find Dodeca, who happened to have stopped by with Ilia earlier to give Elizabeth and Bailey their presents from everyone. She sent a black heart to Dodeca to try and lure her out, but it attached itself to Sheebop and began to drain her lifeforce! However, when Elizabeth and Bailey smashed the heart, Tetre physically appeared. When she appeared, Tetre apologized to Sheebop for the effects of the heart and she pointed ot that the heart would have had no effect on Dodeca, had she put it on. The two began to air their grivences about a feud that led to Tetre leaving the Fortress 12 centuries prior the the timeline and they eventually made up for what happened with the condition that Tetre can return to the Fortress to teach the art of brewing potions to those who want to learn, like Tawna. Tetre next appeared in another RP where she establishes contact with Teddy, who misunderstood her black heart for an attack and Paige reported her room being left ransacked by Tetre at the same time. When Tetre appeared, Teddy got angry at her and would not believe that she and Dodeca were friends. Ilia also tried to help, as she was with Nyx at the time but to no avail. Eventually, Teddy arrested Tetre reluctently after discovering that she is wanted for a large number of charges. However, when Mikayla kidnapped Teddy and Paige, she escaped. She has made small appearances in RPs within and outside of the Pokecrew and her backstory is to be explained through Dodeca's memories in The Swardeca. Tetre had a minor Appearance in Division where she keeps the Fortress maintained during the rescue of the Mirror World. She also appeared after Lilith defeated Svetlana at the RP's Climax. Following minor appearances in Revival and Drifter, she is to take a major role in Tales of Ascinta where she will partner up with Saraswati around the eponymous city. Powers Tetre has a wide knowledge of powers with range in ability from beginner to expert. Primarily, she uses light magic but she has learned to use more powers in order to be able to counteract all powers and to be the perfect fighter. Most types of magic can only be used in one particular way, like fire can only be used offensively and lust magic is only defensive. However, her magic is limited and, with the exception of light magic, she needs to rest after using 5 spells of a type. This means that she cannot keep counteracting spells continuously and will still lose to a stronger foe. Trivia *Tetre's birthday is the 14th February **She shares the date with K *Despite a black heart being Tetre's calling card, her favorite color is silver. Category:OCs Category:Female OCs Category:OCs made by Paigelena Category:Human Category:OCs with powers